fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Herbal♥Fresh Precure
Herbal♥Fresh Precure (ハーバル♥フレッシュプリキュア Hābaru ♥ furesshupurikyua) is a series created by mech0kku. The main themes of the season are plants, animals, and emotions. Story After Flora Kingdom got attacked by the Winter Messengers, Queen Kaki sent down the last of her power to earth to form new people known as Pretty Cure who would, hopefully, stop Princess Tōki, the leader of the Winter Messengers, from turning Earth into eternal winter, which would kill all life. She sent Chirple and Tang, the bravest of the fairies, to find the Pretty Cure and save the planet. Characters Pretty Cure Chinatsu Aiya (千夏アイヤ) / Cure Silk (キュアシルク) Aiya is a cheerful girl who is always trying to show off to her friends. She is incredibly impulsive and will often do things without thinking first. She tends to speak her mind, relevent or not. Her catchphrase is "Peace~!" and she transforms into the Pretty Cure of Sparkles, Cure Silk. Hatsumomo Tamura (初桃たむら) / Cure Chiffon (キュアシフォン) Tamura is a shy girl who is very polite and is always trying her best. Contrary to popular belief, her grades are more on the lower level, as she can be very forgetful. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of Lightness, Cure Chiffon. Momoe Emica (百恵エミカ) / Cure Satin (キュアサテン) Emica is confident, curious, and adventurous. She is very athletic and is in the track team. She is also smart and levelheaded. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of Wonder, Cure Satin. Fairies Chirple (チャープル) A fairy from Flora Kingdom that was sent down by Queen Kaki to find the Pretty Cure along with Tang. She is shown to be very sassy and sarcastic, similar to Aiya. She is younger than Tang but is a much better flyer than him. The heart on her belly can summon the Sparkle Swords and the Flower Chalice Tang (ターング) Was sent down with Chirple to find the Pretty Cure. He usually prefers walking over flying. He is more responsible than Chirple but can overreact at some times, the only way to calm him down being patting his head. The diamond on his belly can summon the Sparkle Swords along with Chirple Winter Messengers Princess Tōki (冬季) The leader of the Winter Messengers. Her main goal is to turn Earth into eternal winter in order to take revenge on her sister, Kaki for being goddess of the Warmth and Cold being left in the shadows. She can take on a human form named Fuyuko Kukiko (冬子久喜子) which she can use to spy on the Precure. Her Akuryos are the strongest out of all. Saiua (サイウア) The first general of the Winter Messengers. She seems to not care much about anything and doesn't smile much. Sometimes she summons an Akuryo but other times she can just fight the Precures herself. Ruqa (ルカ) The second general of the Winter Messengers. She's very cocky and thinks she could do better at defeating the Precures more than any other general, although she usually fails due to not really having a plan. She always fights the Precures herself because she never has anything ready and also thinks that she's strong enough to defeat them herself. Reo (レオ) The third general of the Winter Messengers. He never shows any emotion in public. He almost always summons and Akuryo due to not thinking that highly of himself so he doesn't believe he could defeat the Precure all the his own. *Touma (とうま} The fourth general of the Winter Messengers. He is usually quite bubbly. He seems to be good friends with Tōki as they talk casually a lot. His strategies for attacking the Precure are very consistent. He summons Akuryos on even numbered episodes and fights by himself on odd numbered episodes. It is unknown how he knows the episode number, he just does. Akuryo The main monster that the Winter Messengers summon. It is summoned from bad feelings inside a person's heart and then possesses a random object. Supporting Characters Queen Kaki (女王様夏期) The Queen of Flora Kingdom. Used the last of her power to create the Pretty Cure and is now temporarily locked away and must be resurrected by the Pretty Cure in order to save Earth and Flora Kingdom. Hatsumomo Hotaru (初桃ほたる) Tamura's younger brother. Hatsumomo Daichi (初桃ダイチ) Tamura's dad. He runs an ice cream and shaved ice stand called the "Frozen Spoon" Nakamura Satoshi (中村さとし} Aiya's best friend. They both seem to have a bit of a crush on eachother. Chinatsu Ena (千夏エナ) Aiya's mother. Items CureCure Gems (キュアキュアジェムズ) The transformation item for the cures. They are little jewels that can be worn as jewelry and change in appearance depending on the Cure. Sparkle Swords (スパークルソード) Weapons that the Cures gain halfway through the season. The blade of the sword is different depending on the cure. They can be used for individual attacks or group attacks. Flower Chalice (フラワーチャリス) Used for storing CureCure Seeds. Once they get enought they can revive Queen Kaki. CureCure Seeds (キュアキュアシード) Seeds that get collected in the Flower Chalice. They look like small gold balls and can be used for power ups and items by touching them against a CureCure Gem. Locations Kozokura Town (小桜町) The town that the series takes place in. Known for an abundance of Cherry Blossom Trees, hence the name. Mèlodieux Middle School (メローデュー中学校) The school which the girls attend. Flora Kingdom (フローラキングダム) The place that Chirple, Tang, Queen Kagi and Princess Tōki come from. After The attack from Tōki, all life on it was gone as it was killed by the winter. The Winter Messengers currently live there. Trivia *All of the people in the series are voiced by mech0kku *This is the third season to not have a blue cure. The first being Futari Wa Pretty Cure and the second being Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. *This is the second season to have the dark skinned cure after Star☆Twinkle. *This is the first season since Suite Pretty Cure♪ to have a white cure. Gallery